starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista książek dla dzieci według autorów (alfabetyczna)
Lista książek dla dzieci według autorów (alfabetyczna), to spis gwiezdno-wojennych publikacji dla najmłodzszych uszeregowany alfabetycznie według autorów. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. A''' *Alfonsi Alice - Anakin's Race for Freedom (Wielki wyścig) *Alfonsi Alice - I Am a Queen *Alvarez Cynthia - Classic Star Wars *Anderson Kevin J. & Moesta Rebecca - Jabba's Palace Pop-up Book *Anderson Kevin J. & Moesta Rebecca - Mos Eisley Cantina Pop-Up Book, The *Arnold Eric - Darth Maul's Revenge *Arnold Eric - Jango Fett: Bounty Hunter '''B *Baker Liza - C-3PO's Big Adventure *Baker Liza - Catch That Pit Droid! *Baker Liza - Droids Everywhere! *Baker Liza - Jedi Escape *Baker Liza - Gungan Trouble! *Balmain Julianne - Queen's Amulet, The *Barlowe Douglas - Star Wars: Pop-Up Book, A *Beecroft Simon - Ackbar's Underwater Army *Beecroft Simon - Beware the Dark Side *Beecroft Simon - Death Star Battles *Beecroft Simon - Clone Wars, The: Anakin in Action *Beecroft Simon & Scott Heather - Clone Wars, The: Jedi Adventure *Beecroft Simon - Clone Wars, The: Pirates... and Worse! *Beecroft Simon - Clone Wars, The: Stand a Side - Bounty Hunters! *Beecroft Simon - Clone Wars, The: Watch Out for Jabba the Hutt! *Beecroft Simon - Epic Battles *Beecroft Simon - Even Droids Need Friends! *Beecroft Simon - I Want to Be a Jedi *Beecroft Simon - Luke Skywalker's Amazing Story *Beecroft Simon - Queen's Diary, A *Beecroft Simon - R2-D2 and Friends *Beecroft Simon - Ready, Set, Podrace!/Podracers, Go! *Bergen Lara - General Jar Jar *Bergen Lara - Podrace! *Bergen Lara - Sith Attack *Bogart Bonnie - Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure *Bogart Bonnie - Ewoks Join the Fight, The *Boller David - Episode I: Battles to Color *Buller Laura - Star Pilot *Buller Laura - What is a Wookiee? C''' *Carroll Kay - Ewoks Save the Day, The *Carroll Kay - Return of the Jedi: Han Solo's Rescue *Cerasini Marc - Anakin: Apprentice *Cerasini Marc - Anakin's Fate *Cerasini Marc - I Am a Droid (To ja, robot: Opowieść C-3PO) *Cerasini Marc - I Am a Jedi (To ja, Jedi: Opowieść Qui-Gon Jinna) *Cerasini Marc - I Am a Jedi Apprentice (To ja, uczeń Jedi: Opowieść Anakina Skywalkera) *Cerasini Marc - I Am a Pilot '''D *Dakin Glenn - Clone Wars, The: What Is a Sith Warrior? (Kim jest wojownik Sithów?) *Dakin Glenn - The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi? (Kim są Jedi?) *Dower Laura - Meet the Jedi High Council *Dowsett Elizabeth - Clone Wars, The: Planets in Peril *Dowsett Elizabeth & Last Shari - Mysteries of the Jedi (Tajemnice Jedi) *Dubowski Cathy East - Shadow Stone, The: Ewok Adventure, An *Dubowski Cathy East - Ring, the Witch, and the Crystal, The: An Ewok Adventure E''' *Ehrhardt Eleanor - Maverick Moon, The *Ehrhardt Eleanor - Mystery of the Rebellious Robot, The *Ehrhardt Eleanor - Wookiee Storybook, The '''F *Foes Dick - Droid World *Fontes Justine & Fontes Ron - Anakin's Pit Droid *Fontes Justine & Fontes Ron - Battle in the Arena *Fontes Ron & Fontes Justine - Anakin's Pit Droid *Fontes Ron & Fontes Justine - Battle in the Arena *Fry Jason - Secret Life of Droids, The (Sekrety Droidów) G''' *Gampert John - Pop-Up Book: Return of the Jedi, A *Gerver Jane E. - Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure *Grange Emma - Ultimate Sticker Book: The Phantom Menace: Defenders of the Galaxy (Mroczne widmo: Obrońcy Galaktyki) *Grange Emma - Ultimate Sticker Book: The Phantom Menace: Forces of Evil (Mroczne widmo: Siły zła) '''H *Herbstman Judy - Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure, The *Herman Gail - Droid to the Rescue *Herman Gail - Obi-Wan's Bongo Adventure *Herman Gail - Save Naboo! *Hibbert Clare - Clone Troopers in Action *Hibbert Clare - Clone Wars, The: Boba Fett: Jedi Hunter *Hibbert Clare - Clone Wars, The: Jedi Heroes *Hibbert Clare - Tatooine Adventures *Holt Virginia - Fuzzy as an Ewok *Holt Virginia - Shiny As a Droid *Howe James - How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend J''' *James Emily - Escape Into Terror *James Emily - White Witch, The: Droid Adventure, A *Johnson Jeff & Kolins Scott - Episode I: Droids, Creatures and Vehicles Coloring Book *Johnson Jeff & Kolins Scott - Episode I: Jedi Missions to Color *Johnston Joe - Adventures of Teebo, The: Tale of Magic and Suspense, A '''K *Kent Lindsay - Adventures of Han Solo, The *Knudsen Michelle - Queen Amidala's Royal Coloring Book *Kolins Scott & Johnson Jeff - Episode I: Droids, Creatures and Vehicles Coloring Book *Kolins Scott & Johnson Jeff - Episode I: Jedi Missions to Color *Krulik Nancy - Jar Jar's Mistake *Kulling Monica - Queen in Disguise L''' *Last Shari - Beware the Sith (Strzeż się Sithów) *Last Shari - Can You Spot a Jedi? *Last Shari & Dowsett Elizabeth - Mysteries of the Jedi (Tajemnice Jedi) *Levy Elizabeth - Return of the Jedi Step-up Movie Adventure *Luke Melinda - Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise, The *Luke Melinda - Red Ghost, The: Ewok Adventure, An *Luke Melinda - Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure *Luke Melinda - Wicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure '''M *Mason Jane - Adventure in Beggar's Canyon *Mason Jane - Meltdown on Hoth *Mason Jane & Stephens Sarah - Obi-Wan's Foe *Michelinie David - Planet of the Hoojibs *Milliron Kerry - Anakin Skywalker *Milliron Kerry - I Am a Bounty Hunter *Milliron Kerry - Jar Jar Binks *Milliron Kerry - Watch Out, Jar Jar! (Uważaj, Jar Jar!) *Moesta Rebecca & Anderson Kevin J. - Jabba's Palace Pop-up Book *Moesta Rebecca & Anderson Kevin J. - Mos Eisley Cantina Pop-Up Book, The N''' *Nelson Susan - Return of The Jedi Coloring Book '''P *Paley Jane - Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans *Paley Jane - R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey *Pittman Helena Clare - Ewok Who Was Afraid, The: An Ewok Adventure R''' *Razzi James - Artoo Detoo's Activity Book *Razzi James - Chewbacca's Activity Book *Razzi James - Darth Vader's Activity Book *Razzi James - Luke Skywalker's Activity Book *Redondo Jesus - Episode I: Anakin's Adventures to Color (Przygody Anakina do kolorowania) *Redondo Jesus - Episode I: Heroes and Villains Coloring Book *Redondo Jesus - Episode I: Jar Jar's Coloring Fun *Regan Lisa - Clone Wars 3D, The (The Clone Wars: Niesamowite 3D) *Richards Jon - Clone Wars, The: Ashoka in Action *Richards Jon - Don't Wake the Zillo Beast! *Richelson Geraldine - Star Wars Storybook, The *Rudko Jay - Escape from Jabba's Palace *Rudko Jay - Hoth Adventure, The *Rudko Jay - Journey to Mos Eisley *Ruiz Art - Chewbacca the Wookiee *Ruiz Art - Han Solo: Rebel Hero '''S *Saunders Catherine - Are Ewoks Scared of Stormtroopers? *Saunders Catherine - Bounty Hunters for Hire *Saunders Catherine - Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice *Saunders Catherine - Feel the Force! *Saunders Catherine - Legendary Yoda, The *Saunders Catherine - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight *Saunders Catherine - Story of Darth Vader, The *Saunders Catherine - Who Saved the Galaxy? *Scott Heather - Clone Wars, The: Forces of Darkness *Scott Heather & Beecroft Simon - Clone Wars, The: Jedi Adventure *Scott Heather - Clone Wars, The: Jedi in Training *Scott Heather - Clone Wars, The: Yoda in Action *Stephens Sarah & Mason Jane - Obi-Wan's Foe *Sonneborn Scott - Clone Wars, The: Rescue in the Sky *Steneman Shep - Empire Strikes Back Storybook, The *Steacy Ken - Heroes in Hiding *Steacy Ken - Princess Leia: Rebel Leader *Steacy Ken - R2-D2 and C-3PO: Droid Duo T''' *Thomas Jim - Dangers of the Core *Thomas Jim - Luke's Fate '''V *Valois Rob - Clone Wars, The: Intergalactic Adventure *Valois Rob - Clone Wars, The: Secret Villain, The *Venn Cecilia - Anakin to the Rescue *Vinge Joan D. - Return of the Jedi Storybook *Vipond Jonathan - Blast Off! W''' *Weinberg Larry - Classic Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back, The *Weinberg Larry - Classic Star Wars: New Hope, A *Weiss Ellen - Lost Prince, The: Droid Adventure, A *Weiss Ellen - Pirates of Tarnoonga, The: Droid Adventure, A *Weinberg Larry - Wicket and the Dandelion Warriors: An Ewok Adventure *Whitman John - Attack of the Clones (Mighty Chronicles) *Whitman John - Droid's Tale, A *Whitman John - Empire Strikes Back, The (Mighty Chronicles) *Whitman John - Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Mighty Chronicles) *Whitman John - Galactic Crisis! *Whitman John - Greatest Battles, The *Whitman John - Han Solo's Rescue Mission *Whitman John - Journey Through Space *Whitman John - Luke Skywalker's Race Against Time *Whitman John - Return of the Jedi (Mighty Chronicles) *Whitman John - Star Wars (Mighty Chronicles) *Wynne Patricia - The Empire Strikes Back Pop-Up Book, The '''? *? - Adventures in ABC *? - Adventures in Colors and Shapes *? - Clone Wars, The: Activity Annual Summer Edition (The Clone Wars: W obronie Republiki) *? - Clone Wars, The: Bad Guys and Bounty Hunters (The Clone Wars: Złoczyńcy i Łowcy Nagród) *? - Clone Wars, The: Battles of the Force (The Clone Wars: Starcie mocy) *? - Clone Wars, The: Destroy Malevolence *? - Clone Wars, The: Downfall of a Droid *? - Clone Wars, The: Holocron Hunters (The Clone Wars: Łowcy holokronów) *? - Clone Wars, The: Legacy of Terror (The Clone Wars: Strzępy terroru) *? - Clone Wars, The: Padawan Puzzles *? - Clone Wars, The: Yoda's Missions (The Clone Wars: Misje Yody) *? - Droid Colouring Book of the Future, The *? - Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book, The *? - Episode I: Galactic Puzzles and Games *? - Episode I: Giant Coloring Fun! *? - Ewok Adventure, The *? - Ewoks and the Lost Children, The *? - Ewoks: The Battle for Endor *? - Ewoks: Ewok Fun Colouring Book, The *? - Haunted Village, The *? - LEGO Star Wars: Heroes Ultimate Sticker Book (LEGO Star Wars: Księga bohaterów) *? - LEGO Star Wars: Villains Ultimate Sticker Book (LEGO Star Wars: Księga złoczyńców) *? - Race to the Finish, A *? - Star Wars 3D Activity Annual, The (Star Wars 3D: Nowy wymiar przygody) *? - Star Wars: Activity Annual Summer Edition (Galaktyczni bohaterowie) *? - Star Wars: Clone Wars, The: 3D Activity Annual (Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3D: Nowy wymiar przygody) *? - Star Wars Coloring Book *? - Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Big Sticker Book (Gwiezdne wojny: Atak klonów: Album z naklejkami) *? - Sun Star Against Shadow Stone *? - To Save Deej *? - Training of a Jedi Knight, The *? - Trigon Unleashed, The *? - Ultimate Sticker Book: Clone Wars, The (Wielka kolekcja naklejek: The Clone Wars) *? - White Witch, The *? - Wicket's Wagon Zobacz także *Lista książek dla dzieci według serii *Lista książek dla dzieci według dat wydania *Lista książek dla dzieci (alfabetyczna) *Lista książek dla dzieci (chronologiczna) Kategoria:Listy i spisy